My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic- Friends Forever
by DeluxeMagnum69
Summary: Follow Twilight Sparkle's adventures. Again! But in a more mature, human/pony kind of way! This is rated Teen due to more 'sexual themes'. This is not clop, but I'm rating this what it is because I'm paranoid. VERY paranoid. Rated T for more 'sexual themes' than normal. Based on shepherd0821's art on Deviant Art!


**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic- Friends Forever**

* * *

**Season 1  
Episode 0: First Day in Ponyville**

* * *

**By: _shepherd0821_ on DeviantArt**

**Novelization by _DeluxeMagnum69_**

* * *

**Equestria  
Canterlot  
Celestia Unicorn Academy**

In the gorgeous land of Equestria, in the high and mighty city of Canterlot, a proud school of magic that was dedicated for unicorns sat proudly. Large stone walls and a gate stood in front of the giant building that was the school.

The _Celestia Unicorn Academy_ was a school for magic and magic only. Only unicorns were allowed in the said school.

And inside that school was the library. And inside that library was a particular unicorn by the name of Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight had purple eyes and skin that matched perfectly with her outfit and hair. With blue hair and a purple-reddish dash was the exact color of the tie on her uniform. She wore a white shirt with a blue tie, and on that blue tie was a small purple star. Twilight had a purple tail that came out of her dark purple skirt that met half-way with her black socks, Twilight was reading in the library - the things she does daily.

A book was in Twilight's hands, her eyes going across the page as she read the book word for word.

But then a voice was heard.

"Twilight Sparkle!" a voice said, catching the attention of the student unicorn.

Twilight looked up and saw Princess Celestia, an alicoen who was much taller than Twilight.

"Oh, princess!" Twilight said, bringing the book down.

Princess Celestia wore a white dress that revealed her shoulders and almost her whole chest. With calm purple eyes, her beautiful multi-colored hair and pearly white wings gleamed behind her.

"Twilight, you send too much time reading magic books." Princess Celestia said as Twilight placed the book downwards with her hands on her thighs.

"Yeah, I'll take a break soon..." Twilight said.

Knowing that she's been spending hours reading, a little time off would be perfect.

"You should read something else for a change!" Princess Celestia said, holding a copy of 'Play Pony' out of nowhere.

She brought her hand up to her mouth and giggled a little, knowing that if the material inside loosened her up, it would also loosen up Twilight.

"...Is _that_ all you wanted to talk about?" Twilight asked.

She really didn't like the fact of being interrupted and being suggested adult material.

"I have a task for you..." Princess Celestia said, "Go to Ponyville and make some friends!"

Princess Celestia had not interrupted Twilight in her reading, but wanted to give her a task.

"And write me friendship reports!" the princess continued.

And so Twilight and her faithful assistant Spike, made a trip to...

**Ponyville**

Ponyville was a quaint little village that was populated by many people/ponies. There were many, but looked tiny in comparison to the population of Canterlot.

"Princess Celestia arranged me to stay at a library!" Twilight said as she looked around the _Golden Oaks Library_, "It's great!"

A tall tree was the shelter that now was Twilight's and Spike's home. But with Twilight exploring the library, she had noticed something.

"...But I noticed there's no shower here..." Twilight said as her knees and hands were on the ground, face down in despair.

"It doesn't matter to me..." Spike said.

"Living somewhere else sure can be inconvenient." Twilight said, getting up.

Putting her hand to her chin, Twilight had to think of something.

"I'll have to figure something out..." Twilight said to herself.

Not having a bath in the home would be disastrous.

"Hi!" a bright and happy enthusiastic voice greeted out of nowhere.

"Ack!" Twilight said in surprise.

She turned around and saw a pink haired girl that was as tall as her.

"I'm the little match pony." the pink haired stranger said, holding a match in her hand.

Somehow, the stranger had gotten hold of a black cloak and a straw basket. And snow had started to fall _in_ the library. Twilight couldn't comprehend what she was seeing and just stared with confusion.

"I'm so cold..." the pink-haired pony continued.

She had now gotten a fire going inside the library and held her hands out to the fire to warm up.

"I'm even burning my coat..." she said.

Twilight continued to stare at the strangeness of the pink-haired stranger.

"WAAAH!" the girl yelled, starting to shiver. "NOW I AM EVEN COLDER!"

The pink haired girl then made a step forward, into Twilight's face.

"Why didn't you laugh?" she asked, "You must be way too serious."

""You're just too random!" Twilight said, "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Pinkie Pie!" the bright pony said.

Pinkie Pie wore a bright yellow shirt and green shorts.

"I'm everypony's best friend!"

"That's nice." Twilight said, "Can I borrow your shower?"

The next thing they knew, Twilight was taking a shower at _Sugarcube Corner_. And Twilight had unexpected the unexpected.

"ACK!" Twilight screamed.

Twilight ran out of the shower, covered in chocolate and held a very long towel from her breasts down.

"Why is there chocolate coming out of the shower head?!" Twilight asked as the now announced liquid chocolate dripped from her hair and skin.

"Chocolate rain~..." Pinkie Pie said in a singy-songy tone.

"What?!"

Pinkie Pie and now chocolate covered Twilight were now in the streets in the search for a shower.

"Now I need a shower even more..." Twilight muttered as she wiped the chocolate off herself with a handkerchief.

"Ah!" Pinkie Pie said, realizing something, "Ask Dashie for help!"

"Hmm?" a cyan pegasus said.

Rainbow Dash was her name. Rainbow Dash had a rainbow-colored hair and wore a blue tank top along with skin tight black shorts. Little blue wings in her back showed that she was a pegasus.

"A shower?" she asked.

"Yes." Twilight said, "May I use it?"

"I'm a pegasus!" Rainbow Dash said, sitting on a puffy white cloud, "My home's up there."

High up in the sky, a house rested on a giant cloud, a place where Twilight couldn't go.

"No way I can get up there..." Twilight said, looking up at the high altitude of Rainbow Dash's home.

"Just take showers every two days!" Rainbow Dash said. "It's 20% more water saving!"

"20% dirtier as well!" Twilight said.

"I heard that A.J. can stay three days without a shower." Pinkie Pie said.

"Oh yeah?" Rainbow asked, "Well, I won't take a shower for _four_ days!"

"That's not important!" Twilight exclaimed.

"And who is A.J.?" Twilight asked as herself and Pinkie Pie neared _Sweet Apple Acres_.

"That's me, partner!" a gal with a southern accent said, "The name's Applejack!"

Applejack wore a brown jacket and short shorts and a piece of cloth across her breasts. Wearing long brown boots that matched her yellow hair and beautiful green eyes, Applejack looked like a dependable pony.

"Applejack, is it okay if I used your shower?" Twilight asked.

"Shower? Sure!" Applejack said.

Twilight's face brightened up as Applejack was her savior.

"But everypony in my family is here, so you have to wait in line." Applejack explained.

A very long line that was to the supposed bathroom extended out to the back.

"This will take forever!" Twilight exclaimed, "Some are just palette swaps!"

Twilight then sighed.

"That's why the three days..."

"Huh?" Applejack said.

Now out of _Sweet Apple Acres_, Twilight, Pinkie Pie and Spike were on their way to a different destination.

"Let's ask Rarity!" Pinkie Pie said, pointing towards a carousel-like building, "She loves tidy and clean!"

"A boutique?" Twilight asked.

Twilight and Pinkie entered the boutique where they met a purple haired unicorn with skin white as snow.

"Hello there!" the unicorn said. "Welcome to the Carousel Boutique!"

"Hey Rarity!" Pinkie Pie said with a smile.

Rarity wore a black long sleeved shirt with a light gray skirt that went just above her knees. Very long socks that went up her skirt covered up all the skin on her legs.

"Hello." Twilight said.

"Ooh, a guest?" Rarity said.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said, introducing herself.

"The name is Rarity, darling." Rarity said with a lady-like tone, "I see Pinkie Pie-"

"I am a doctor." Pinkie Pie said, wearing a pair of glasses and pointing a baton at a mannequin, "I care about your sciatica..."

"Stop playing with that!" Rarity said towards Pinkie Pie, "Anyway..." she said, directing her attention towards Twilight.

"What can I do for you?"

"Is it alright if I use the shower?" Twilight asked. "The place I'm staying at doesn't have one."

"Shower?" Rarity asked, "I've only got cold water."

"What?" Twilight exclaimed, "Why?"

"Don't you know?" Rarity asked, rolling up her right sleeve with her left hand.

She then stroked her pure skin.

"Cold water helps the skin remain youthful and elastic!"

"I'd not mind a shower with you..." Spike said, staring at Rarity with drool dripping from his mouth.

Twilight saw this and slammed her fist on the top of the dragon.

Now out of the boutique, Twilight and Pinkie Pie were now onto another destination.

"All I want is to take a shower!" Twilight said, tearing up a little and sighing.

She had almost given up all hope.

"Don't worry!" Pinkie Pie said, pointing to a cottage, "We still have Fluttershy!"

"Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie asked joyfully, knocking on the door. "Are you in?"

The cottage door slowly opened and a yellow pegasus answered the door.

"Oh, hello Pinkie." the yellow pegasus greeted softly.

Twilight now looked a little bit horrible due to the stress of taking a shower got to her mind.

"My name... is Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said, trying to keep composure.

"He-hello Twilight." Fluttershy said shyly. "What brings you here to Ponyville?"

Fluttershy wore a green sweater that emphasized her breasts. The shy pegasus wore a short blue skirt and long white socks with a cute little blue ribbon on the top.

"Just an assignment I was given." Twilight said. "This may sound blunt, but may I use your shower?"

"Shower?" Fluttershy asked. "No... no problem..."

"There is no chocolate or cold water or something else, right?" Twilight asked, her voice above a yelling.

"No!" Fluttershy said, cowering underneath her arms. "Of course not!..."

Twilight had now began to tear up in happiness.

"Thank you!" the unicorn said, hugging Fluttershy deeply. "You're a great friend!"

Fluttershy's breasts were squeezed by Twilight's face as Fluttershy looked questionably at Twilight.

"Ah!..." Twilight said, sighing in complete relaxation.

She was now in the bathroom in Fluttershy's cottage. The heat of the water rose up from the tub and almost filled the whole room in the relaxing steam.

Sitting naked in the tub, Twilight took deep breaths as she closed her eyes and let the heat comfort her.

"Finally!" she said, finally in a proper shower.

"It's just..." Fluttershy's voice said from the door. "Please don't mind..."

"Mind what?"

Out from the tub, a bunny wearing snorkel goggles and a green baby alligator appeared from under the water.

"What the fuck?" she exclaimed, seeing the animals with her in the tub.

Twilight then sighed.

"Forget it..."

"Fluttershy _loves_ critters! Pinkie Pie exclaimed in her cheery tone.

"I somehow figured as much..." Twilight said.

* * *

Dear Princess Celesta;

...

...And that was my first day in Ponyville!

Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle

* * *

"Great!" Princess Celestia said with the letter in her hands.

A bright cheery photo of; Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy was on the letter, bringing a smile on Princess Celestia's face.

_And so, a new story about friendship begins!_

**End**

* * *

**A/N: Whoa! Not so fast! This ISN'T the end!**

**That was Shepherd's manga/comic work! I'm just writing the novelization! You can see his work, (which is much better than this), on Deviant Art!**

**The links are in my profile, and it's worth it, his artwork is amazing! The cover art is also done by him, so check him out!**

**His name is _shepherd0821_, so if you're lazy, you can put that in the url. xD**

**Anyway, I'm going to continue like this in this fashion. More 'teen' themes and other stuff! Starting from the first episode from season 1, this is going to be a fun project on my part! :D**

**Thanks for reading! And keep an eye out for the next chapter!**


End file.
